Shuffle Challenge
by jesuisnique
Summary: Doctor/Donna drabble challenge. Read whilst it's hot, and do so well before 5. You wouldn't wanna spoil your dinner now, would you?


_Well lads, thought I'd do this for fun. Turned out it is nerve racking and terrible, but I digress. Doctor Who was the fandom I chose and the pairing was, and forever shall be, **Doctor/Donna**._

**Disclaimer: It's like a big tide of jam coming towards us, but jam made out of old women.**

**

* * *

******

iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

* * *

1. **White Flag Warrior - Flobots ft Tim McIlrath**

The Doctor sighed and glanced at Donna. She didn't deserve this, to constantly run in his wake and try to bring peace to places and people. She deserved the perfect life, not to watch children take up arms and run into a war that they shouldn't be fighting. She shouldn't be here, the head of a rebellion on some nameless planet, telling the adults to swap with their children and fight for freedom. Yet, when asked, she said that she would rather be here, at his side, than somewhere else. _Silly Earth Girl_, he thought.

2. **Who Knows - Avril Lavigne**

Donna laughed and looked at the Doctor, grinning widely when she saw that he was having the time of his life. Honestly, they should've ran out of things to talk about hours ago. Yet here they were, 4 o'clock in the morning, talking and laughing about _toast_ of all things. After the events on Midnight, she had told the Doctor that it didn't matter what happened yesterday, all he needed to do was run forwards and laugh and make good memories, so here they were. Making those memories that they'll never forget.

3. **Hearts Burst into Fire - Bullet For My Valentine**

He couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth when Donna sucked on his bottom lip. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her body flush against his and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. His tongue slipped in-between her lips and rubbed against her own in a sensual way. His hearts sped up with he heard her moan and he answered with one of his own. He gently sucked on her tongue whilst grinding his hips against hers, his arousal making itself known against her side. He slipped his hands to cup her bottom and squeezed, his hearts practically bursting into fire when she moaned louder. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked at Donna's flushed face and started to make his way down her neck with his mouth. Finding the spot that he knew would make her go weak at the knees, he sucked and bit it, relishing in the noises she made.

4. **She Is (Acoustic) - The Fray**

Donna Noble once said to the Doctor that he needed someone. Never had she thought that that someone might be her. Sure, she spent the best part of a year looking for him. Sure, she pressed the lever with him that lead to the deaths of 20,000 people. Sure, she shared the song of the Odd with him; a terribly sad, sad song. Sure, she thought of him as her best friend. And when she thought of it, whenever he brought up how she saved him, and continues to do so in so many ways, she can't help but feel doubtful. All she was is a temp from Chiswick. The Doctor disagrees, and kisses her so passionately that it makes her forget that she is worthless. At least, for a moment.

5. **Since You've Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson**

When Donna thought of Lance she put herself in a terrible mood. She snapped at everyone, flipped off their concerns and stormed out of the house. It was, after all, her fault. If she hadn't been so stupid she may have seen Lance for what he truly was. An arse who deserved a good kick in the balls. Admittedly, without him she would have never met the Doctor and he was everything she needed and wanted. But still, he was a bastard who screwed her over royally and it had taken the Doctor so long to pick up the pieces and fit them back into something so much better than who she was when she was with Lance.

6. **Stupid Love Letter - The Friday Night Boys**

The Doctor growled, he was so, so stupid! He should've known Rose was going to do that. _I mean_, he thought, punching the TARDIS, _she's young and bloody hell, that guy was just her type_. Still, it hurt. He thought he was in love with her, he even wrote her a bloody love letter for fuck sake! And she threw it back in his face. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned and saw it was Donna looking at him in concern. She sighed softly and held open her arms.

7. **Just Say Yes - Snow Patrol**

"Donna," the Doctor breathed, taking her hand. "Trust me." She nodded and smiled in his direction, ignoring the blindfold that was covering her eyes. Feeling the familiar squeeze of assurance, she breathed in deeply through her nose and let the Doctor lead her through the TARDIS doors. Feeling grass underfoot, she felt his other arm wrap around her waist and nudge her forward. The Doctor whispered nonsense in her ear and laughed when she told him to 'get on with it, you daft man!' He brought her over to a picnic blanket and tugged off the blindfold. Pressing his lips against hers, his told her, "Look to the sky, love." She nodded, a confused smile on her lips and turned her eyes skywards. She gasped. In the sky, written in stars, was the sentence, "Will you marry me, beautiful?"

8. **Wow - Kylie Minogue**

Putting on the stereo, Donna started to sing along. She turned to the mirror and started to brush her hair, tunefully singing the lyrics to the song that was blasting out of the speakers. Grinning to herself, she started to use the hairbrush as a microphone and spun round on the spot, dancing along to the beat. Unknowingly, the Doctor had heard her and was currently standing in the doorway, watching her make a complete idiot of herself. She noticed him and made her way over, swinging her hips from side to side.

"You got it, you wow-wow-wow!" She sang and kissed him on the lips.

9. **Lying Is Ihe Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At The Disco.**

The Doctor trailed his thumb over Rose's lips and felt her tremble slightly. "Doctor," she whispered, pressing a kiss on his thumb. He stared at her, wondering what he was doing. He just had a huge fight with Donna and had stormed out of the TARDIS in a bad mood. And now he was with Rose, caressing her in the way in which he wanted to do to Donna. Feeling slightly disgusted with himself, he shook his head and walked away from Rose, ignoring her cries of "Come back!" Walking into the TARDIS he found Donna at the console, staring at the levers and knobs with a vacant expression. Her head snapped up at the sound of him approaching and she opened her mouth to say something. He never had the chance to what it was as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

10. **Thinking Of You - Katy Perry**

Donna loved Shawn, she really did. But, and this was a really big but, she felt as though her heart belonged somewhere else. She felt, no, she knew that someone else out their owned it. And when she was kissing Shawn, she wished she was kissing this other person. When she was with Shawn, holding hands with him, she wished with all of her being, that she was with the other person. Feeling his lips on hers, feeling his hand holding hers, feeling his arms pull her close. She found herself lonely sometimes, staring off into space, thinking of a cheeky grin and pinstripes. Silly, she knows. But, and this was a very big but, someone out there had her heart and she really wanted in back. Sadly, she couldn't give Shawn something that she didn't have, no matter how much he wanted it.


End file.
